


Contrato de maestra (1923)

by Laura_c



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_c/pseuds/Laura_c
Summary: So... estaba en clases y una profesora nos mostró uno de los primeros contratos de maestra, inmediatamente me llenó de ira y supe que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.Esta es la historia de Helen y Sara, dos mujeres, dos maestras, que tuvieron que vivir en esa cercana y oscura época en que las mujeres no se tenian con bozal, pero sí con correa.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Contrato de maestra (1923)

**Author's Note:**

> Para más contexto, sugiero visitar https://www.uv.es/~dones/Jackie/personas/maestras1923.htm

Helen despertó esa mañana sintiéndose relajada, se puso su bata favorita (la lila que Sara le había regalado) y fue a la cocina para poner a calentar agua. Cuando la tetera estuvo a punto, sintió una somnolienta voz femenina llamarla desde la habitación  
-Helen, la cama está fría  
-El agua está caliente, ven y desayunemos  
-Apenas está amaneciendo, Helen -Se quejó  
-Porque es invierno, Sara- respondió con burla -En invierno amanece más tarde  
-Lo sé -Retrucó cruzando la puerta con su bata verde -Pero no es escusa para estás levantada a esta hora  
-No, pero que sea lunes sí lo es -Helen se movió para tomar los apuntes de su clase de hoy, mientras Sara preparaba un te y un café. Ambas se sentaron del mismo lado de la mesa, más juntas de lo necesario  
-Repíteme de nuevo ¿por qué decidimos ser maestras? -Volvió a quejarse Sara, definitivamente no era una mujer madrugadora  
-Por el contrato -Respondió como si compartieran un chiste intimo antes de besarla.  
Una vez las tazas estuvieron vacías y esperando en la bacha de la cocina, Sara comenzó a peinarse la larga cabellera rubia en algo que le diera un aspecto de señora formal, pero Helen insistió en estilizarlo para ella, como si fuera parte de su ritual mañanero. Más tarde pensarían en qué vestir, disfrutando los momentos de calma compartidos antes de tener que enfrentar el ejercito de párvulos con más ganas de dormir que de estudiar la lección.

-Estaba pensando en tomarles una pequeña evaluación sorpresa -Dijo con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos  
-Eres cruel -Retrucó la otra, mirándola ligeramente a través del espejo en el que revisaba la prolijidad de su trenza oscura -yo, al menos les aviso un día antes  
-Eres demasiado buena con esas bestias -La besó en el cuello, abrazándola por detrás -Me gusta más suelto  
-El cabello suelto no queda tan formal, no queremos que me tachen de poco profesional, ¿Cierto?  
-Cierto- Se soltó de mala gana, mirando las enaguas como si esperara que se volvieran más interesantes  
-En invierno no son tan molestas -Comentó arrebatando una de la mirada de su compañera-Voy a usar tu vestido azul  
-Siempre estás usando mis vestidos, Helen…  
-Más tarde te pagaré el favor -Le guiñó un ojo verde con una sonrisa  
-¡Oh, maravilloso! Ahora no voy a poder pensar en otra cosa en todo el día  
Cuando estuvieron listas, apenas eran las 6'30. La escuela en la que trabajaba Helen quedaba a un par de cuadras, pero la de Sara estaba un poco más lejos. Se despidieron con un beso atrás de las puertas cerradas, dándose fuerzas para enfrentar el día que tenían por delante.  
Sara barrió el piso antes de limpiar la pizarra y encender el fuego; Helen fregó el suelo antes. Sara estaba sentada en su escritorio mirando por la ventana cuando sus alumnos entraron; Helen los esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa  
-Buenos días -corearon los alumnos de ambas escuelas casi al mismo tiempo

Sí, las cosas no eran tan buenas como podrían ser, tenían que cumplir con más obligaciones de las que querrían y tenían pocos derechos de los que agarrarse; pero se tenían la una a la otra. Quizás, en el futuro, llegaría el día en el que no tendrían que ocultarse detrás de puertas cerradas, quizás algún día podrían caminar por la heladería del centro tomadas de la mano. Pero ese día no era hoy, ese día tenían una clase que educar, niños por los cuales velar y trabajos que mantener. 

Y eso, eso era algo


End file.
